Clarion
Bullpup with extremely high rate of fire |unlock = 27 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $605,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 150 |rpm = 0.06 |damage = 25 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 12.5 |concealment = 24 |threat = 14 |reload_min = 2.72 |reload_max = 3.78 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.75 |hipfire_s_max = 2.1 |hipfire_m_min = 2.1 |hipfire_m_max = 2.45 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 }} The Clarion is an assault rifle in Payday 2. It was added as part of the Gage Assault Pack DLC, alongside the Gewehr 3, Gecko 7.62 and GL40. Overview The Clarion is an assault rifle with an extremely high rate of fire and very good damage-per-second (DPS). This makes it a perfect weapon for clearing rooms of enemies or taking down several groups very quickly. In unmodified form, it performs poorly at longer ranges, as the high fire rate and relatively low stability throws your aim off extremely quickly. Certain mods however can improve its performance at longer ranges and make it much more versatile. With its higher rate of fire, the Clarion tends to drain ammunition extremely quickly but this is offset by the extremely high number of bullets that are received from each pickup, making ammo a rather small issue if the user is sensible with it. It also has a high total ammo count of 150, meaning the weapon can last quite a while if one cannot move from cover to pick up the ammo drops. Summary Pros: * High base accuracy * Extremely high rate of fire * Good base concealment * Unique suppressor does not reduce damage * Above average ammo pool * Extremely high ammo pickup rate * Short Barrel modification along with a damage increasing barrel extension will grant the Clarion one of the highest DPS stats in the game. * Even when fully modded the Clarion can maintain a high concealment rating and can be used with Low Blow and Sneaky Bastard quite easily. Cons: * Poor base stability, exacerbated by the high rate of fire * Few mods available * Stock sights are obstructive and may be difficult to aim with effectively * High Rate of Fire makes it impossible to defend against tasers if stunned. Tips * With the unique Short Barrel and a Fire Breather Nozzle, the Clarion can reach damage. Adding the G2 Grip allows it to maintain a respectable accuracy of as well, making it a very viable choice for Very Hard and Overkill difficulties. * Like the FAMAS it is based upon, the Clarion works best when fired with very short bursts of 3-4 rounds. * As the biggest strength of the gun is its high fire rate, adding the Single Fire mod is a very poor choice. * With the Short Barrel increasing damage, equipping The Bigger The Better suppressor only deducts 2 damage, the Clarion would have higher damage than if equipping the suppressed barrel, with the same concealment penalty (but less accuracy). Builds All-rounder= A build with decent damage ( ), max accuracy ( ) and decent stability ( ) (the Clarion can't get over base stability). * Short Barrel ( , , ) * Competitor's Compensator ( , , ) * G2 Grip ( , ) * Military Laser Module ( ) and/or Sight of choice ( ) |-|Concealed Build= A suppressed stealth build is possible on the Clarion, reaching a concealment of and a damage of . * Short Barrel ( , ) * Compact Laser Module (Optional) * Low Profile Suppressor ( ) |-|Silenced Assault Build= The build listed below grants the Clarion damage, accuracy, stability and concealment when combined with Silent Killer aced and The Professional aced . This build that can be used in stealth, but really shines as an effective primary when stealth fails. * Short Barrel * The Bigger The Better Suppressor * Auto Fire * G2 Grip * Gadget of choice * Sight of choice The high critical hit rate granted by Low Blow aced (if you have a concealable secondary) means it can easily one shot kill cloakers and tasers if you get a headshot and a critical hit. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= Trivia *It is based on the original French FAMAS F1 assault rifle, pointed out by the small trigger guard and straight magazine. The in-game magazine has 30 rounds loaded, despite using a 25-round pre-STANAG model. Some of the other unique components are from various real-world FAMAS variants, mostly G2 derivatives. ** The Short Barrel is from the cut-down G2 Commando variant. ** The Long Barrel was designed for a semi-automatic civilian version of the FAMAS G2. ** The Sniper Barrel comes from the G2 Sniper, an obscure DMR version. ** Installing the G2 Grip changes the rifle into the newer intermediary FAMAS G1, the G2 has a slightly different handguard, magazine well and magazine release. *** The grip was erroneously referred to as the "Retro Grip" on launch. It was later renamed in an update, but its gun-specific achievement still refers to the grip by the old name. * Real-world FAMAS rifles are usually manufactured with bipods integrated onto their fore-ends, while the in-game Clarion lacks them. The bipod mounts are still visible on the weapon model, however. * The Clarion lacks the 3-round burst fire mode of the real-world FAMAS despite having the fire-selector set to the "3" (3-burst) position. * Its in-game name is a reference to the Counter-Strike series, the name of the FAMAS in said games (Clarion 5.56) which was originally a misspelling of the actual weapon's nickname ("Clairon", translated to English as "bugle"). French troops dubbed the rifle as such due to it having a similar profile to that of a bugle. *Prior to update 35.1, all of the barrel attachments were stuck in front of the original muzzle brake, rather than fully engulfing it as with the other weapons. Achievements Gallery 2014-09-05 00006.jpg|A preview of the Clarion 2014-09-05 00005.jpg|Clarion with 5 mods installed: Short Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, G2 Grip, Military Laser Module and Speculator Sight Clarion FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Clarion Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Gage Assault Pack DLC